Jealous Dduizhang
by Baby Ziren KTS
Summary: Kris selalu melindungi Tao, kekasih yang dilindungi dengan caranya sendiri. Kris berusaha untuk tidak melakukan banyak skinship dengan Tao, agar Tao tidak di bash oleh fansnya, tapi apa yang si dduizhang lakukan melihat baby pandanya melakukan skinship dengan evil magnae Exo, Sehun? This Taoris STORY
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Jealous Dduizhang

Author: Baby ZiRen

Cast : Tao, Kris, Sehun. and other member Exo

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, and Brothership,

Rate : T+/PG+15

pair : KrisTao

THIS IS LOVE BOY! Boys X Boys!

Summary : Kris selalu melindungi Tao, kekasih yang dilindungi dengan caranya sendiri.  
Kris berusaha untuk tidak melakukan banyak skinship dengan Tao, agar Tao tidak di bash oleh fansnya, tapi apa yang si dduizhang lakukan melihat baby pandanya melakukan skinship dengan evil magnae Exo, Sehun?

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!

and No Bash!

Happy Reading***

KRIS POV

Mobil van mulai berhenti perlahan, merapat ke tepi trotoar, aku yang menyadari bahwa kami telah sampai di bandara Incheon pun langsung membangunkan Tao yang tidur dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di bahuku.

"Tao-er, bangunlah. kita sudah sampai" ujarku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan, dia mengerang dan mengerjapkan mata-matanya berkali-kali membuatnya tampak manis dan lucu di mataku, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya yang terasa halus di kulit tangan ku.

" Hmm…gege, sudah sampaikah?" aku hanya mengangguk, dan mulai memerintahkan yang lain agar turun dari mobil. Aku mengamati sekitar ku, kudapati member Exo k yang telah berdiri di trotoar menunggu kami, aku hanya melambaikan tangan ku saat Chanyoel menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku penasaran, dia hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar miliknya,

" Ani, menurutmu apa kita harus melakukan fanservice lagi di Malaysia nanti? "aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku.

" Sepertinya tidak, manajer hyung tidak menyuruh kita untuk melakukan fanservice, sepertinya di Malaysia lebih mendominan Baekyeol dan KrisTao shipper. apa kau segitu inginnya melakukan skinship dengan ku Park Chanyeol?"ledek ku, dia hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar pernyataanku.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dduizhang, aku dengar manajer hyung menyuruh Sehun untuk melakukan skinship dengan babypanda mu itu?". Aku yang mendengar hal itu merasa tak nyaman dan gelisah tapi aku tetap mempertahankan raut wajah stoic ku, aku tak ingin menjadi objek bulanan Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu? itu hanya sekedar fanservice, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ujarku mantap, dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arah belakang.

"lihat belakangmu kris hyung?" aku pun menoleh dengan malas ke arah yang ditunjuknya, aku melihat Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan Tao, Tao hanya menanggapi Sehun dengan senyuman dan sekali-kali tertawa, aku pun penasaran apa yang diceritakan duo maknae line itu sampai Tao tertawa bahagia, tawa yang akhir-akhir ini jarang kutemui gara-gara dia melihat banyak skinship yang kulakukan dengan Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, serta Luhan. kali ini aku membalakkan mata disertai tawa cekekikin milik Chanyeol serta Baekhyun saat Sehun menyentuh dagu Tao menggunakan passport nya seraya menggodanya, yang membuat ku geram ialah reaksi Tao yang blushing saat Sehun menggodanya, rasanya aku ingin memutilasi evil magnae yang telah berani menggoda babypanda-ku, tidak ingin terlihat bodoh di depan duo happy virus ini, aku masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi stoic kebangganku, membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dia tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya berusaha untuk tidak cemburu, tentu saja dia tahu, dia sahabatku, sahabat yang benar-benar menjengkelkan, karena sekeras apapun aku mempertahankan image cool ku, hanya dia yang tak terpengaruh.

Suho tiba-tiba menghampiri kami bertiga dan memerintahkan kami untuk masuk ke bandara, aku pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol di belakangku,saat ini bandara Incheon telah sesak dengan EXOTICS, itu membuat ruang lingkup di sekitar bandara menjadi sangat sempit,alhasil itu mebuat kami berjalan dengan berdesak-desakan membuat ku melindungi Baekhyun yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada diriku. setelah berhasil melewati fans yang berkerumun di sekitar pintu bandara dan beberapa pemeriksaan kami pun duduk untuk menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat menuju Malaysia, tempat diadakannya konser GDA. aku pun memilih duduk di samping Tao, belum sempat aku mengajaknya berbicara, Sehun datang dan langsung menghampiri Tao dan duduk di samping kanannya. ckkk... itu membuat ku sangat jengkel dan mulai mengerti perasaan Tao apabila melihat ku yang melakukan skinship dengan member EXO lainnya. Aku pun berjalan menjauhi keduanya dan memilih berkumpul dengan Chanyeol, Kai, serta Baekhyun.

Normal POV

" Tao hyung?" Panggil Sehun , namja bermata panda itupun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap bingung ke arah Sehun, membuat Sehun sangat gemas melihat hyung kesayangannya itu, dia mencubit kedua pipi Tao, yang membuat Tao memukul lengan serta mem-poutkan bibirnya yang kissable. Sehun pun yang tidak tahan melihat Tao tampak begitu menggemaskan di matanya langsung berpura-pura berusaha mencium bibir itu, Tao pun langsung menghindar dan hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona pink yang terdapat di kedua pipinya membuat Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah laku Tao. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan aura gelap yang mencakam di depannya, ternyata Kris sedang mengeluarkan deathglarenya agar Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan skinshipnya bersama Tao dan mengirim sinyal pada Sehun yang kira-kira berbunyi jika-kau-mendekatinya-kau-mati. Sehun hanya menyeringai mendapati reaksi Kris sangat menyenangkan, jarang-jarang Sehun bisa mengerjai Kris, mengingat Kris ialah member Exo yang paling disegani dann di hormati oleh member Exo lainnya.

"Sehun, jangan melakukan skinship berlebihan. nanti HunHan shipper marah." ujar Tao mengingatkan, Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mencibir ke arah Tao.

" Hyung, kau ini terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang simple, lagian itu salahmu, kau sudah cukup besar untuk mem-poutkan bibirmu, hyung. kau tau, kau ini seperti bayi saja." ledek Sehun yang membuat Tao makin merajuk dan menyerang dada Sehun secara bertubi-tubi. Sehun yang merasa pukulan Tao tidak berarti apa-apa, semakin menggoda Tao, entah kenapa dia sangat suka menggoda hyung nya yang satu ini. baginya Tao itu sangat polos, lucu, imut, dan kekanak-kanakan, tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang menurut sehun kelihatan manly dan postur tubuhnya yang sexy dan ideal.

"Hyung, aku jadi meragukan kemampuan wushu mu, pukulanmu seperti pukulan anak perempuan yang sedang mengamuk, hyung." Sehun menyeringai dan menampilkan Evil smirk nya, membuat Tao gusar dan menjitak kepala Sehun dengan lumayan keras, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan, belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan protes, ujung matanya menangkap Kris yang mengelus sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut kea rah Baekhyun, Seringaian sehun berubah menjadi geraman tak suka, Tao yang melihat perubahan Sehun bermaksud mencari tau apa yang menyebabkan Sehun menjadi kesal seperti itu, saat Tao melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Sehun, Tao hanya mampu membelakkan matanya, lalu tersenyum, ya Tao tersenyum, dan Sehun tau senyum Tao kali ini adalah adalah senyum kesedihan, Sehun merasa bersalah kepada Tao.

"Hyung, gwenchana? mianhe, aku membuatmu melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. sudah lah hyung, jangan hiraukan. " ujar Sehun menenangkan Tao.

" aku tidak apa-apa sehunnie, aku mengerti, mereka hanya melakukan fanservice. aku yang salah, aku terlalu sensitive dan cemburuan. Sehunnie, apabila manajer hyung mencariku, katakana padanya aku ke toilet sebentar, pay pay." jawab Tao dengan suara serak dan langsung bergegas ke toilet bandara yang terletak di ujung ruang tunggu.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Tao yang bergetar dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa hyung nya itu sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun dikagetkan oleh tepukan di pundaknya dan ternyata pelakunya ialah namja cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Dimana Tao, Sehunnie? apa dia baik-baik saja?"Tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah Toilet dan itu tampaknya cukup membuat Luhan mengerti.

"Sehunnie.."

"wae, hyung?" Sehun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan, kini Luhan tampak gelisah dan tampak rona pink di wajahnya membuat Luhan kelihatan tampak cantik.

" Apa…a..pa Se..Sehunnie menyukai Tao?" Tanya Luhan, kentara sekali bahwa namja cantik ini sangat gugup, dan mebuat Sehun kebingungan dengan tingkah hyung nya yang menurutnya sangat aneh hari ini.

"Mwooo?"

TBC/END

PLEASE REVIEW~


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Jealous Dduizhang **

**Author : Baby ZiRen**

**Cast : Tao, Kris, Sehun. and other member Exo**

**pair : KrisTao slight HunTao, Hunhan, little Krisyeol**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, and Brothership.**

**Summary : Kris selalu melindungi Tao, kekasih yang dilindungi dengan caranya sendiri.**

**Kris berusaha untuk tidak melakukan banyak skinship dengan Tao, agar Tao tidak di bash oleh fansnya, tapi apa yang si dduizhang lakukan melihat baby**

**pandanya melakukan skinship dengan evil magnae Exo, Sehun?**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, BOYSXBOYS, OOC, Alur gaje,**

**DONT BASH!**

**DONT FLAME!**

**DON'T LIKE!DON'T READ!**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Normal POV

"Ap-apa Se-Sehunnie menyukai Tao?" Tanya Luhan, kentara sekali bahwa namja cantik ini sangat gugup, dan membuat Sehun kebingungan dengan tingkah hyung nya yang menurutnya sangat aneh hari ini.

"Mwooo?"

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan, namja cantik yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu, namun dia belum berani menyatakan perasaannya, karena mengira Luhan hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai dongsaeng.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya hyung, siapa yang bisa membenci seorang Huang Zi Tao, Lulu hyung." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan kecewa karena bukan itu jawaban sebenarnya yang dia inginkan, tapi Luhan tak meneruskan pertanyaannya, Luhan takut mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa Sehun mencintai seorang Huang Zi Tao.

" betul, hmm..baiklah, aku ke tempat Lay dulu, ne." Luhan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sehun yang memandangnya dengan kebingungan.#Dasar seme tak peka.

"Sehunnie" panggil Tao yang ternyata telah berada di samping Sehun

"Ckk, hyung, bisa tidak, tidak mengagetkanku? Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?"

"Hnn…itu membuktikan kau sudah tua evil magnae?" ledek Tao seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun menghadiahi Tao dengan beribu pukulan kecil di lengannya

"Aww, sakit Sehunnnie ingin ku hajar dengan wushu ku hah?" bentak Tao, Sehun hanya nyengir mendengar ancaman Tao kepadanya. Tiba-tiba Kai menghampiri mereka berdua dan mendorong lengan Sehun.

" Berhentilah berkelahi, pesawat sebentar lagi berangkat, ayo Tao hyung." Ujar Kai sambil menarik Tao menjauhi Sehun, membuat Sehun cemberut dan berlari mengejar Kai dan Tao.

" Ya, Kkamjjong, Tao hyung, tunggu aku."

**%*%*%***

Tao POV

Aku menghempaskan diriku ke atas kasur yang berukuran king size berwana putih lembut, membuat ku merasakan ngantuk yang luar biasa. Aku pun memejamkan mataku dan mengatur posisi tidurku senyaman mungkin.

Kriett

Pintu kamar hotel terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, dia menutup pintu dan membuka hoddie berwarna hitam hingga menyisakan sweater rajutan berwarna merah dan celana jeans warna hitam yang tampak cocok membalut kaki jenjangnya. Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun saat aku samar-samar mendengar gemericik air shower, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, menguceknya perlahan dan bangkit dari tidur ku, menunggu Kris menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang pasti akan sangat lama, aku menguap lebar dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh ruang kamar hotel, terlihat sederhana namun tetap elegan. Aku pun memilih untuk mengambil laptop dari tasku, aku mulai mensearching apapun yang berkaitan dengan diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat pendapat salah satu fans yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kris sangat serasi di matanya, aku menurunkan mouse untuk melihat lebih banyak komentar-komentar fans tentang diriku, tiba-tiba tangan dan punggung ku bergetar. Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku menahan air mata yang membendung di pelupuk mata agar tidak terjatuh.

'Heh..Huang Zi Tao itu tidak pantas bersama Kris ge, lihat saja sikapnya yang menjijikkan itu, tidak sesuai dengan tampang nya yang sangar. Sangat kekanak-kanakan, manja, cengeng, selalu saja menempel dengan Kris ge, MEREPOTKAN sekali! MATI saja sana, hanya LAY gege dan CHANYEOL hyung saja yang pantas, seharusnya dia berkaca, DIA TAK ADA APA-APANYA!'

TES

Air mataku tak dapat dibendung lagi, krystal bening perlahan mengalir di kedua pipi ku. Aku menekan dadaku yang sangat terasa sakit. Tanganku yang satu lagi mengacak rambutku, frustasi. Aku mendengar suara air shower tiba-tiba berhenti, cepat-cepat aku menghapus lelehan air mataku pada kedua pipiku dan bersikap seperti biasa, aku tak ingin membuat Kris ge khawatir padaku.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Kris yang setengah telenjang dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya sempurna dan terlihat manly, otot lengannya serta otot perutnya yang sixpacks membuatku terpaku seketika dan tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ia hanya tersenyum menggoda mendapati ekspresiku saat melihatnya, membuatku malu dan mengalihkan pandangan ke laptop yang berada di pangkuanku dengan muka yang kuyakini pasti telah memerah. Dari ekor mataku, terlihat Kris ge yang berjalan mendekatiku dan menarik tengkuk leherku untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

CHU

Kris ge menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, lalu melumat bibir bawahku lembut, perlahan tapi pasti lumatan-lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan ganas dan tercipta ciuman panas antara kami, Kris menjilat bibir bawahku, aku yang mengerti maksudnya, membuka mulutku, seketika Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku mengabsen gigiku satu-persatu dan menjilati rongga atas mulutku, membuatku mengerang dan mengeliat tak nyaman. Aku pun mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada Kris ge untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidahnya mengajak lidahku berperang, saling membelit, menarik dan bertarung untuk menjadi pemenang dalam ciuman ini, dan tentu saja Kris ge yang menang, pertarungan lidah itu membuat saliva yang tak tahu milik siapa mengalir di sudut bibirku yang mungkin sudah membengkak dan memerah.

Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggantikan kadar oksigen yang menipis di paru-paru ku selama ciuman kami berlangsung. Kris menarik daguku dan menjilati saliva yang terdapat di sudut bibirku, dan kembali menciumku lembut.

Drrtt…Drrrt

Kris ge langsung melepaskan ciuman kami dengan wajah tak rela dan mendecih sebal, ia pun menyambar telepon genggam yang berada di atas kasur.

"Ada apa? kalau sampai ini tidak penting PARK CHANYEOL, kau mati." ancam Kris kepada sesorang di seberang sana. Aku pun berangsut ke tengah tempat tidur dan kembali memainkan laptop dan memainkan game sebagai bentuk peralihan pada rasa sakit yang masih ku rasakan.

"…."

"Ckkk..kenapa harus aku sih? kenapa tidak Suho saja?" Tanya Kris, terlihat raut wajahnya yang menahan kesal, aku hanya menaikkan alis melihat reaksi Kris ge yang tidak aku mengerti, ingin aku bertanya, namun aku mengurungkan niat mengingat ucapan anti fans yang mengiang-ngiang di telinga ku, aku menutup telinga ku dan berusaha focus pada laptop di hadapanku.

"Oke..oke, aku akan kesana, pokok nya kau harus menemaniku, baiklah, tunggu sebentar. "

"…"

"Iya-iya cerewet, berhentilah berceloteh layaknya perempuan Chanyeol."

Usai mematikan sambungan teleponnya bersama Chanyeol hyung, Kris pun memakai pakaian secepat mungkin, hanya dengan memakai kaus putih hitam lengan panjang serta celana jeans warna hitam pudar dia masih tampak tampan dan ge berjalan mendekatiku, mengecup puncak kepalaku seraya mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku berdesis kesal dan mempoutkan bibirku.

"Jangan mengacau rambutku, Kris ge." ujarku memperingatinya, dia hanya tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Sudah, jangan main laptop lagi, Baby. Istirahat dan tidurlah lagi. Besok kita ada jadwal, arraseo?" setelah Kris ge menasehatiku, dia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan hilang di balik pintu.

"Hufft…Tao, kau harus percaya pada Kris ge, dia hanya mencintai Huang Zi Tao..hanya Huang Zi Tao.." ucapku lirih, berusaha meyakinkan hatiku sendiri untuk bertahan dan percaya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapan-uacapan anti fans ku.

Aku menutup laptop ku dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang terletak di samping kasur, perlahan aku baringkan tubuhku dan kembali mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar hotelku terbuka dan menampilkan namja tampan berkulit putih pucat serta berambut pirang dengan tinggi yang menyamai tinggiku. Aku terbangun dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namja itu menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuju kasur dan menjatuhkan dirirnya ke kasur dan hampir menindih tubuhku apabila aku tidak mengelak.

"Yaa…Sehunnie, kenapa kau ada di kamarku, eoh? cepat sana kembali."

" Kau tega sekali mengusirku hyung, kau jahat, aku membenci mu hyung." ucap Sehun dengan melipatkan kedua tangan nya di dada dan tatapan tajam yang di layangkannya untukku. Ah, bukan, itu bukan tatapan tajam, tapi tatapan yang ia pakai apabila sedang merajuk. Aku menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu Sehunnie. Tapi memangnya ada masalah apa dengan kamar mu sehingga kau kesini? Yang aku tau ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain, cepatlah tidur, aku juga ingin tidur." Jelas ku panjang lebar kepada Sehun.

" Ckk…Suho hyung mengusirku dari kamar, dia ingin sekamar dengan Lay hyung. Ckk, menyebalkan. Maka dari itu aku ke kamarmu hyung, boleh ya? Hyung, jebal." Ujar Sehun sambil mengatup kedua tangannya di dada seraya memohon dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya kepadaku, membuatku tak bisa menolak dan menyerah.

"hufft…Baiklah, kau menang kali ini sehunnie."

"yeayy….gomawo hyung."

Dia pun memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku, Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Sehun dan kembali membaringkan badanku dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur hyung"

"hmm"

Tao POV END

Sehun POV

Aku melihat Tao hyung yang kini berbaring membelakangiku, aku hanya dapat tersenyum menatap punggungnya, punggungnya terlihat kokoh namun sebenarnya rapuh, membuat senyumku berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin selalu ada di samping Tao hyung, berusaha melindunginya, walaupun aku tau aku tak mampu. Aku tau Tao hyung lebih hebat dariku dalam kemampuan beladiri. Aku juga tau bahwa ada seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku yang menjaga Tao hyung, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris hyung, tapi itu tidak menghentikan niatku untuk mejaganya, semenjak insiden itu.

Aku mengambil selimut tebal yang berada di ujung kasur dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Tao hyung. Aku beranjak mendekati Tao hyung dan duduk di kasur di samping Tao hyung sambil menyenderkan punggungku ke kepala kasur. Aku mengelus-elus rambut Tao hyung yang terasa halus di telapak tanganku. Aku sebenarnya tau bahwa Kris hyung tidak berada di kamar, mengingat Tao hyung yang tidak suka dengan kesendirian, aku pun memutuskan kesini dan menemaninya. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan mulai mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh pejuru kamar, sebuah laptop putih merk apple keluaran terbaru milik Tao hyung. Aku menggapai Laptop tersebut dan menyelakannya. Aku mencoba mencari games terbaru untuk ku mainkan. 20 menit kemudian aku sudah mulai merasa bosan, mencoba untuk tidur, tapi mataku belum mau terpejam. Aku pun membuka google dan mulai membuka fanpage EXO, Mataku pun mulai meneliti satu persatu komentar-komentar fans atau tulisan-tulisan mengenai kami. Bosan kembali menyerangku dan aku pun memutuskan untuk menutup laptop tapi ku urungkan niat saat aku melihat daftar history.

'Pasti tadi Tao hyung membuka laptop'

Aku pun penasaran mulai mencoba membuka satu persatu web yang dibuka oleh Tao hyung, mana tau Tao hyung membuka hal-hal yang berbau 'Yadong' *ditabok Tao*, walaupun aku tau itu tidak mungkin, mengingat tingkah lakunya yang super duper polos seperti anak lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh anak remaja 19 tahun. Yah, mana tau saja.

DEG

Mataku membelak kaget, perlahan aliran darah serasa naik menuju ke kepalaku, tangan ku yang menggenggam mouse bergetar menahan amarah. Aku mulai merasakan Emosi yang memuncak saat melihat tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat oleh anti fans Tao hyung. Aku meng-close web tersebut dan mematikan laptop. Aku mengacak rambut ku, frustasi. Aku yakin bahwa Tao hyung tadi melihat apa yang aku lihat.

Kriieet

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok Kris yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Aku bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Kris hyung adalah sosok yang posesif apabila menyangkut Tao hyung dan ia sangat waspada dan cemburu berlebihan kepadaku. Tapi yang membuatku sangat geram adalah bagaimana ia bisa ia menampilkan sikap cuek dengan tampang stoic nya saat di panggung, seolah ia tak peduli pada Tao.

" Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dingin, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku di usir oleh Suho hyung, ia ingin bermesraan dengan Lay hyung." jelas ku singkat.

" kembali ke kamarmu, atau tidurlah di kamar Kai, biasanya juga kau tidur disana kan?"

Kris merendahkan nada bicaranya agar tidak membangunkan Tao. Aku yang mengetahui bahwa Kris hyung berusaha berusaha mengusirku secara halus, tidak aku indahkan.

"Tidak, untuk malam ini, aku ingin tidur dengan Tao hyung."

Selesai berbicara, aku pun menghempaskan badanku ke kasur di samping Tao hyung dan memeluknya dari belakang, terdengar suara geraman dari kris di sisi tempang tidur, membuatku menyeringai. Baru-baru ini membuat Kris hyung cemburu adalah kesenangan buatku.

" Cepat bangun OH SEHUN." Ucap kris penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

" Hyung, kecilkan suaramu, nanti Tao hyung terbangun."

Aku bisa mendengar Kris hyung yang sedang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mencoba menahan amarah nya.

" Oh Sehun, kita perlu bicara sebentar, turun dari kasur dan duduk di sofa." Perintah Kris

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan turun dari kasur. Kaki ku mengikuti langkahnya menuju sofa di depan tempat tidur yang berhadapan langsung dengan TV LCD merk LG. aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa begitu pula Kris hyung. Dia kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung." Ujar ku memperingatinya.

" Kau menyukai Tao?"

Aku mengerinyitkan dahi

'Kenapa Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung menanyakan hal yang sama.'gumam ku bingung.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak menyukainya bagaimana mungkin aku betah di sampingnya hyung. Tao hyung adalah sahabatku, lagi pula mana ada sih yang tidak menyukai Tao hyung." Ujar ku kepadanya.

'kecuali anti fans Tao hyung ' lanjut ku dalam hati

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mencintai Tao? Tanya kris lebih lanjut.

Mataku membelak kaget, setelah menyadari penuh pertanyaan Kris hyung aku pun menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau ia, ada masalah hyung?" Tanya ku, kali ini Kris hyung yang terbelalak kaget, ia semakin menatap ku dengan tajam, seolah tatapannya bisa membunuhku. Aku tau ucapanku akan membuat seorang Wu Yifan mengamuk, tapi siapa peduli. Kepercayaanku kepadanya seakan memudar, terlihat dari Tao hyung yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak berdiam diri dan tidak seceria dulu.

'Kelihatannya bermain-main dengan Kris hyung sangat menyenangkan. Lagian anggap saja ini ajang balas dendam kepada Kris karena telah menyakiti hyung tersayangku. Erm..setelah Luhan pasti nya.' Batin ku

"Kau ingin mencari masalah denganku magnae cadel?"

"Aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu hyung. Aku kan menjawab apa yang kau tanya. Hoaaam… ya sudah, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya hyung..selamat malam."Aku beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Kris hyung dengan efek aura api di sekujur tubuhnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Siapa yang suruh kau tidur di sana, cadel. Tidur di sofa." Bentak Kris dengan nada yang keras sehingga membuat Tao hyung terbangun.

Sehun POV end

Author POV

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

Croottt!

Kris dan Sehun berusaha menutup hidung mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Tao yang terlihat er….#baiklah, biar author jelaskan.

Tao yang baru bangun tidur dengan piyama bermotif panda yang kebesaran membuat leher jenjang berwarna kuning langsat yang terlihat halus terekspos begitu saja. Tao yang baru bangun tidur juga membuat matanya terlihat sayu dan sangat indah, belum lagi rambut Tao yang acak-acakan membuatnya terkesan sexy dan tak lupa pula wajah bingung yang menambah kesan imut dan polos. Ah…satu lagi pose bangun tidur Tao yang cukup membuat Kris harus bersusah payah meneguk air ludah nya menyaksikan pandangan indah itu, walau setiap hari Kris selalu melihat Tao seperti itu, entah kenapa ia selalu deg-degan dan tak bisa mengontrol mari kita lihat keadaan Sehun, hm..keadaannya tak jauh beda.

'Ingat Luhan hyung…Luhan hyung yang cantik, Luhan hyung imut, Luhan hyung yang mungil. Jangan tergoda Sehun, please..please, tuhan, bantu hamba mu ini dari godaan ini.' Inner Sehun.

Sehun mengacak rambut nya, dan memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri, membuat Kris mengeluarkan deathglare mematikan ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Sehun? Sekali saja kau berpikir macam-macam tentang Tao, masa depanmu akan hilang." Ancam Kris dengan nada datar. Perkataan Kris kali ini sukses membuat Sehun bergidik ketakutan dan membuat dia bersembunyi di belakang Tao.

"Kris gege, apa maksudnya? Jangan menakuti Sehunnie, kenapa kalian berdua belum tidur?" tanya Tao.

" Kris hyung tidak membolehkanku tidur di sini, ia menyuruhku tidur di sofa hyung." Adu Sehun kepada Tao sambil memeluk Tao dari belakang, yang membuat Kris tidak terima dan menarik Tao dari pelukan Sehun dan membenamkan Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" Kenapa gege tidak membolehkan Sehun tidur di kasur, di sofa sempit ge, lagian kasur ini cukup untuk kita bertiga."ujar Tao yang membuat Sehun melemparkan senyuman ejekan kepada Kris.

"Tapi Tao…" belum sempat Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, Tao sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pertahanan Kris roboh total.

"Gege..buing-bbuing, jebal" mohon Tao kepada Kris. Kris yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Tao dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau segitu ingin tidur dengan Sehun, Tao. Ya, sudah, nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua." ujar Kris dengan nada dingin dan beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu kamar dan membanting pintu kamar hotel dengan keras serta meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun. Membuat Tao sangat sedih karena membuat Kris marah padanya, sementara Sehun merasa bersalah terhadap Tao karena gara-gara dia, Kris dan Tao jadi bertengkar.

"Bagaimana ini Sehunnie? apakah Kris ge marah padaku? hufft…pasti iya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hunnie?" ujar Tao dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sedih, bingung, serta muram.

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti juga Kris hyung baikan sendiri, ayo kita tidur. Ini sudah tengah malam."balas Sehun menenangkan Tao.

"Hmm.."

Lalu duo maknae line ini pun tidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

**To Be Continued **

***bikinemosipasti?* :v**

**But, Please Review guys ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Jealous Dduizhang**

**Author : BaBy ZiRen**

**Cast : Tao, Kris, Sehun. and other member Exo**

**Pair : KrisTao**

**Other pair : HunTao, HunHan**

**Rate : T plus**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, and Brothership.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, BOYS x BOYS, YAOI**

**Disclaimer: Cast ini milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, SMent,dll. but this fanfic is mine.**

**Summary : Kris selalu melindungi Tao, kekasih yang dilindungi dengan caranya sendiri.**

**Kris berusaha untuk tidak melakukan banyak skinship dengan Tao, agar Tao ****tidak di bash oleh fansnya, tapi apa yang si dduizhang lakukan melihat baby**

**pandanya melakukan skinship dengan evil magnae Exo, Sehun?**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading, guys^^**

Author POV

Kris melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamar hotelnya, ya. Hanya kamarnya. Kris memilih untuk tidur sendiri kali ini. Mungkin ia akui ia sangat kekanak-kanakan dan sangat cemburuan, tapi salahkan babypanda-nya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering melakukan skinship dengan member lainnya. Kalau dulu Tao hanya bermanja-manja dengan Kris seorang. Tapi kini, lihatlah! Tao tidak hanya bermanja-manja dengan Kris, tapi dengan semua member EXO. Terutama dengan Sehun,Suho,Baekhyun,Kai,Luhan,dan Xiumin. Bukannya dia tak suka saat babypanda-nya itu akrab dengan member lainnya dan tidak tergantung pada dirinya terus-menerus. Tapi rasanya Kris menjadi terlupakan. Kekasih-nya itu sepertinya lebih memperhatikan Sehun sekarang daripada dirinya. Kalau dulu Tao hanya ingin pergi belanja apabila ditemani oleh Kris, tapi sekarang,**LAIN.**

**BENAR-BENAR LAIN!**

Banyak yang berubah dan satu hal yang pasti dia tak suka perubahan itu. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di pintu hotel kamarnya. Tinggal dua langkah lagi untuk sampai tepat di kamar hotel-nya ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Kris-ge…"

Kris menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang sangat di lembut nan merdu dan terkesan manja. Ia mendapati pemuda manis-bermata panda tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya lalu berlari secara tiba-tiba dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Kris terheran-heran.

"Ge…Mianhe" sesal Tao. Merasa tak mendapat balasan dari Kris, Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris yang sekarang telah menatap Tao dingin.

" Untuk apa kau meminta-maaf?" Suara berat Kris serta nada Kris yang terdengar dingin membuat Tao ciut. Nyali-nya untuk meminta-maaf kepada Kris hilang seketika. Sepertinya Kris sangat marah besar padanya dan itu membuat Tao ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau Kris jadi membencinya? Bagaimana kalau Kris meninggalkannya? Bagaimana kalau Kris mencari kekasih yang lebih daripada dirinya?seperti-Baekhyun hyung atau Lay gege.

**TIDAK!**

**Itu tidak boleh terjadi!**

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, tak dipedulikannya kalau itu akan terasa menyakitkan dan bibir-nya akan luka.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu. Tidurlah, hari sudah larut malam, besok kita harus kembali ke Korea." Ujar Kris

Kris pun langsung menuju kamar-nya dan meninggalkan Tao yang terpaku sendirian. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berpisah dengan Kris. Dia masih ingin membuktikan kepada anti fans-nya bahwa ia pantas bersanding dengan pun langsung menerobos kamar Kris dan mendapati kekasih-nya itu sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur sembari memegang handpone. Kris terkaget saat Tao tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan membuat ia serta Tao terjatuh ke tempat tidur dengan posissi Tao berada di atas Kris. Posisi yang menguntungkan sebenarnya apabila ia tidak sedang bertangkar dengan babypanda-nya satu ini.

"Ge..hiks, maafkan Tao. Maaf kalau Tao membuat gege marah. Maaf,hiks..ge..Tao, janji,hiks…" Tao makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah manisnya ke ceruk leher Kris.

Kris terdiam, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi dia ingin memaafkan Tao. Oh, ayolah! Dia sangat merindukan babypanda-nya. Kris tidak akan tahan marah berlama-lama dengan kekasih yang sangat-amat di cintainya ini. Tapi di sisi lain dia ingin Tao sadar akan posisi nya sebagai kekasih Kris, bukan berarti Tao tidak boleh berdekatan dengan yang lain. Hanya saja Kris tidak ingin berbagi apa yang telah dia cap sebagai miliknya dengan orang lain. Selama ini apabila mereka bertengkar, Kris lah yang selalu mengalah meski itu bukan salah Kris sekalipun. Kris sangat takut kehilangan babypanda-nya. Yah..sangat takut, seakan Tao adalah nafasnya, mataharinya, sumber kehidupannya. Tetapi posisi nya sebagai leader membuat dia harus membaur dengan semua member, membuatnya tidak hanya memberi perhatian dengan kekasih-nya tetapi juga dengan semua member.

Tanpa kris sadari Tao mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris, membuat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Kris bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat beraroma strawberry menerpa wajahnya membuat Kris tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bau vanilla mint bercampur aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih-nya itu membuatnya melayang. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah kecanduan akan bau tubuh kekasih-nya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa tenang apabila tidak merasakan bau tubuh Tao menerpa indra penciuman-nya. Itu membuatnya merasakan pusing yang berkepanjangan. Menyebalkan memang! Kris merasa lemah akan bau tubuh kekasih-nya sendiri. Itu seperti heroine tersendiri bagi Kris. Membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan juga meningkatkan gairahnya. Sayangnya Kris terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh terhadap Tao. Ia takut babypanda-nya tersakiti. Oleh sebab itu selama satu tahun mereka berpacaran Kris tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada Tao selain ciuman, pelukan, dan berpegangan tangan. Ya..hanya sebatas itu.

" Ge..Kau mendengarkan ku kan? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Tao cemas saat Kris yang sekarang berada di bawah nya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah asik dengan dunia nya sendiri, membuat Tao sedikit kesal sekaligus cemas, takut-takut Kris kesambet setan.

'Ah..apa yang kau pikirkan Tao. Tidak ada ..kenapa harus memikirkan setan sih.'Batin Tao takut

Kris yang tersadar tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao dan semakin mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Lihat saja-bahkan ujung hidung Kris telah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung mancung milik Tao. Tao pun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu berarti gege tidak marah lagi kepada Tao?" Tanya Tao bersemangat, membuat Kris mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Oh..ayolahh! mana ada yang tahan mengacuhkan Tao apabila tingkah polos dan kekanak-kanakannya ini, membuat Kris ingin memakan kekasih-nya itu.

'Oh..Shit! apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh. Berhentilah berpikiran mesum.' Batin Kris miris

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao sehingga Tao lah yang berada di bawah sedangkan Kris telah berada di atas Tao. Tao yang kaget langsung memekik pelan dan memukul pelan lengan Kris.

"Apa hukuman yang pantas untuk kekasih-ku yang nakal ini?" Tanya Kris dengan nada seduktiv membuat Tao yang berada di bawah Kris merasa pipi nya telah berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak nakal ge, cepat bangkit dari atas tubuhku. Kau berat." Ejek Tao pada Kris, lalu memeletkan lidahnya .

" Baiklah." Kris bangkit dari tubuh Tao. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang hotel miliknya. Tersenyum lembut kepada namja yang sangat ia cintai di depannya sembari mengelus pelan rambut hitam yang terasa halus di telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kau mengerti?"

Tidak ingin Kris-ge nya marah, Tao hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan. Asal gege tidak marah lagi denganku. Aku mencintai mu , Kris-ge."

Kris tersentak. Dia tau dirinya egois. Saat dia melakukan skinship dengan yang lain. Tao hanya diam dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku percaya Kris-ge. Tenang saja."

Ucapan Tao kembali terngiang di kepala Kris. Kris tersenyum miris. Dia tau, sebenarnya baby panda nya itu menangis. Tapi dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Lagipula itu hanya terjadi di atas panggung. Di luar panggung, sepenuhnya seorang Wu Yi Fan milik huang Zitao seorang. Kris menghela nafas, lalu memandang lekat ke arah Tao yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baby panda. Nah, sekarang kau tidur. Besok pagi-pagi, kita harus kembali ke korea."

"Ckk..Aku belum ngantuk gege." Ujar Tao mempout-kan bibir peachnya, membuat Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao. Hanya ciuman biasa. Hanya sebatas bibir Tao dan bibir Kris yang saling menempel selama beberapa detik. Tapi rasanya membuat Tao merasa meledak saking bahagianya. Dia hanya tersenyum saat Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"jangan menggodaku baby, tidurlah!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, kau saja yang tidak tahan dengan bibirku tuan wu yang terhormat." Ejek Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspersi kesal gege kesayangannya.

Sebelum Kris kembali memarahinya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergelayut manja di lengan Kris dan masih tersenyum saat Kris menatapnya heran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto-foto dulu sebelum tidur. Kau mau kan ge?" Tao bergumam manja dan menatap Kris dengan panda eyes andalannya. Ia tahu bahwa itu akan berhasil. Dan kenyataannya akan selalu berhasil.

"Baiklah. Kau puas, baby panda." Ujar Kris dengan nada sarkatis.

Tao hanya bisa mengulum senyum dan mengeluarkan handponenya. Berlari menyeret Kris ke kamar mandi hotel. Kau mau Tanya apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja untuk melakukan selca? Apalagi memangnya?

***TaoRis***

Tao mengerjabkan mata perlahan. berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan mencoba meneliti apa yang terjadi. Saat nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul semua, pipi Tao langsung merona hebat mengingat kejadian semalam. Kris benar-benar menghukumnya tanpa ampun. Di perhatikannya tubuh naked nya yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi sekitar leher serta dada dan punggungnya yang hanya tertutup selimut putih.

"Apa yanh telah kulakukan? argh..Kenapa bagian bawah ku sakit sekali?"

Tao berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia tahu itu salahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia membangunkan naga yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tao merona hebat. Dia malu sekali.

Flashback

Kris terkejut saat Tao mulai berpose. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut kalau sang kekasih sedang berdiri memalingkan mukany ke samping sembari mengigit kukunya dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Belum siap dari keterkejutannya, Ia dihadiahi tatapan menggoda dari sang tau Tao bukan menatapnya tapi menatap kamera. Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Baby panda, bagaimana kalau kita foto berdua?" Tanya Kris perlahan mendekati Tao. Tao yang tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang akan dating mengancam keselamatan tubuhnya yang bohay hanya mengangguk semangat.

Kris berdiri di samping Tao, memasang wajah stoic nya dan..

JPRETT!

"Uwaa..gege, kenapa aku bisa setampan ini?" ucap Tao yang membuat Kris tertawa , Baby pandanya yang narsis.

"Tapi aku lebih tampan panda."

"Ck..tidak!aku lebih tampan. Nah, ayo kita foto lagi ge."

Kris hanya memandang Tao-nya intens. Benar-benar panda narsis, tapi itulah sisi yang makin membuat seorang Huang Zitao terlihat menggemaskan.

**FIN OR NEXT?**

***pegangtengkuk* sigini udah capek lho. Maap nge-postnya telat u,u Tugas kuliah numpuk sudah. *deepbow***

**Thank review for:**  
ajib4ff, Arvitakimkim, Cho MinHyun, Kim MinHyun, meyy-chaan, youngwoonrici, JI Dray, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, zhe, paprikapumpkin, DwitaDwita, Kang Hyun Yoo, Milky Andromeda, Reezuu Kim, Woles, Dong Rim, YuniNJ, Emaknya Panda, aninkyuelf, Aineskyuelf, Riseu Hwang, ichi michi, rassijewel, , 91, NanaFujoshi, AnjarW, adindapranatha, Jin Ki Tao, PrinceTae, jettaome, youngwoonrici, oraurus, Maple fujoshi2309, Dong Rim, Bacon ExoStan.

REVIEW AGAIN FOR NEXT :v


End file.
